


A Habby Halloween

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Habit doesn't know what Halloween is, Halloween, Trick or Treating, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: The Habitat gains a new tradition, after Kamal confronts Habit about it.





	A Habby Halloween

Kamal let out a quiet sigh as he made his way up to Habit’s office. He wanted to discuss what they were going to do for Halloween in the Habitat. There wasn’t any young children here but there was a few teenagers, plus adults quite enjoyed Halloween as well so they should do something at least. He hadn’t heard Habit talking about anything related to Halloween, he knew not everyone celebrated it but it would still be nice to do something for the people who did. Plus the Habitat was quite boring, there wasn’t a ton to do. So even for the people who didn’t enjoy or celebrate it would be something to do. The elevator doors opened and Kamal took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. 

  
  


Habit was sitting at his desk, looking over his most recent paperwork. He lifted his head when he heard the door open, a small smile appeared on his face when he saw it was Kamal.

  
  


“Kamal! Wat r u do-ing here?” 

  
  


“Well, Dr. Habit, I wanted to ask you if we were going to do anything for Halloween, it’s in a few weeks.” Habit tilted his head to the side, “Hall-o-ween?” Kamal raised a brow, looking at Habit confused. “Halloween? You don’t know what Halloween is?” Habit shook his head, the way Kamal was talking made it seem like Habit  _ should  _ know what it is. Kamal looked down, how could he explain it? “Well Halloween is a holiday,” Obviously, “Kids go trick-or-treating, well the people who celebrate it, and that means they dress up in costumes, like animals or monsters, and they go around to people’s houses and the people give them candy. Adults usually go to parties where they dress up as well.” Kamal looked back up at Habit, the man seemed confused, really confused. “But camdies r bad 4 ur teeth.” Kamal nodded, “Yes, I know but maybe we could have a little party? Buy some costumes and everyone can pick what they’d like, we could have some snacks and food, it would get people socializing and talking.” Habit was thinking about it, he looked down before he gave a small nod. “OK, we can try that Kamal, I will order some things :-)” Kamal smiled, he nodded. He was glad that there would be more events at the Habitat, it would probably help people feel better faster!

  
  


_ “Trick or treat!!”  _ Kamal smiled, he laughed quietly before he dropped a couple candies into each of the kids bags. They ran off, thanking him as they left the terrace. He watched before he looked up at Habit’s office tower. It’s been quite a few years yet Habit still held Halloween every year, this year it was quite different. There were actual  _ kids  _ here and Habit had given each of the adults some candy to give to the kids and after the kids were done there was going to be a party for the adults in the longue. Kamal had been debating going or not but eventually he decided he would go. He just had to figure out a way how to get down from the terrace. 

  
  


Kamal had looked through the costumes that were offered, quite a few of them were the original ones from the first year of the Habitat but there were a few new ones. Enough for all of the adults and some extras in case there was costumes people didn’t want to wear. He picked the most basic one, vampire costume, it really only came with a cape but he didn’t really didn’t want to wear much more. As he walked into the longue he was shocked, there was actual decorations, cute looking Halloween snacks and everyone was down here wearing costumes. 

  
  


“Nice costume, Kamal.” Trencil chuckled as he walked past Kamal, making the male flush. “Ah, thanks Trencil.” he rubbed the back of his head before he looked around again. This was actually nice? Really nice. He walked up to the bar, smiling at Jimothan who gave him a drink, it was orange, a marshmallow was on the rim, it was cut and had raisins in it for eyes and a mouth, making it look like a ghost. He smiled at it, Kamal didn’t drink much but right now didn’t seem like that bad of a time. He sat down at a table, watching as everyone talked, he ended up chatting as well. It was a good time, the best time he’s had since the whole incident.

  
  


Habit looked down at the Habitat, from what he could see everyone was having fun. He had already checked the cameras to see what was happening, he’d even watched Kamal leave the terrace, with some help. Habit had been thinking about going down and joining everyone, he had never participated in the Halloween he held at the Habitat. He wanted too though but there was quite a few things stopping him. He moved away from the window, staring down at the floor as he walked. He’d just watch everyone on the cameras, it would be like he was there! He sat down at the desk, turning the monitors on. He stared at the screen, watching as everyone smiled and chatted with each other. Even Kamal was talking, smiling. Habit looked down, he didn’t really understand Halloween, it wasn’t something that was ever celebrated when he was a kid. He had heard about it since he had moved here but nothing much more than hear about it. When Kamal had explained it to him that first time he didn’t really understand, he still doesn’t but he knows that it makes everyone smile, except himself. After a while of watching he turned the monitors off, he didn’t want to watch everyone being happy, even if they were happy because of him he still didn’t want to watch. He stood up, he’d rather go to bed, he was tired. He’s been awake for almost seventy four hours at this point. He’d have Jimothan clean up tomorrow, sleep was all he wanted.

  
  
Kamal slowly sat up in his bed, he rubbed at his head groaning quietly. This is certainly why he didn’t like drinking. He could barely remember what happened last night, it was Halloween. Kamal let out a quiet sigh before he smiled to himself. “Thanks, Boris.” He whispered quietly to himself. He knew everything would be back to _normal _today but at least they could look forward to the next holiday, if everyone was still here by then, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> In Russia they don't really celebrate Halloween, it's more for young adults held at private parties. How crazy is that?


End file.
